1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information signal recording and/or reproducing apparatus for recording an information signal on a recording medium or for reproducing an information signal recorded on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The kind having a recording part for recording an information signal such as a video signal on a recording medium such as a magnetic disc and a reproducing part for reproducing the video signal from the recording medium include, for example, an apparatus called a still video system.
The still video system employs a method called a component recording/reproducing method, wherein a luminance signal and color-difference signals are separated and modulated to different frequency bands respectively. Meanwhile, there is another known system which is arranged to record or reproduce a video signal in the form of a composite signal which includes and has a luminance signal and a chrominance signal multiplexed in an interleaved state. In the case of such a system, a color video signal is recorded on a recording medium such as an optical disc along with a color burst signal which is included in the video signal. As regards a reproducing operation, there has been known a reproducing arrangement, wherein the time base of the reproduced video signal is corrected by utilizing the above stated color burst signal for the purpose of removing the adverse effects of jitters of such parts as a motor, etc. that are used for driving the magnetic disc to rotate.
However, the system first stated above is not arranged to record any reference signal for time base correction. Therefore, it has been difficult to prevent the adverse effects of jitters with the reproduced video signal time base corrected. Meanwhile., in the case of the second system, the time base correction can be accomplished for a color video signal. However, the system is incapable of accurately carrying out time base correction for such signals that do not include a burst signal, such as a black-and-white video signal. Further, a circuit provided for extracting a burst signal inserting signal part at the timing of the fall or rise of a synchronizing (hereinafter referred to as sync) signal generally necessitates use of two monostable multivibrators. This results in a complex arrangement.